1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding system for electronic modules, particularly for magnetic disk drives, the holding system having a withdrawable frame, which can be inserted into a drive bay of an electronic data processing device, such as a PC, or a peripheral unit, a and whose length corresponds to the depth of the drive bay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although electronic modules intended for insertion into a drive bay of a PC, for example, are standardized in their external dimensions to such an extent that they fit into a cross section of the drive bay, the length of the modules measured in the inserting direction can vary. There are, for example, drives which bear a plug with which they can be plugged directly onto the rear wall of the electronic data processing device, whereas other drives, provided for use in PCs, in particular with disks of the same diameter, bear plugs which are incompatible with the plugs on the rear wall of the device, and can therefore be connected indirectly to the electronic system of the device via a flexible conductor arrangement and a plug connected to the latter. As a result, the drives must be fastened at different sites in the withdrawable frame.
A mounting kit for mounting a floppy-disk drive in a holding bay intended for a relatively large electronic device has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,484. The mounting kit has two mounting rails with a U-shaped cross-sectional profile. There rails are screwed tight to a U limb on both side walls of the floppy-disk drive. Provided for this purpose in the U limb adjacent to the side wall are fastening holes, through which fastening screws are screwed into the housing of the floppy-disk drive. Provided in the other U limb are enlarged cutouts, which permit the passage of the screw head. The U limb is also provided with threaded holes into which additional screws for fastening the floppy-disk drive in the holding bay are screwed. The mounting rails project rearward beyond the floppy-disk drive. Inserted in the projecting region between the mutually opposite U limbs of the two mounting rails is a printed circuit board which bears on the side facing the floppy-disk drive, a plug which is to be connected to the latter, and on the side parallel thereto a connecting plug to the holding bay.